Obi-Wan Kenobi's Journey
by Teddy1008
Summary: The story of how Obi-Wan Kenobi became Qui-Gon's apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Outside on a sunny day, five-year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was chasing after a butterfly. He stumbled on a thin branch on the ground, but continued his chase.

"Younglings, time to go inside! Playtime is over!" Master Yang-Di called. Yang-Di was a strict teacher, and most younglings obeyed his orders immediately, whilst they ignored Master Lang'hi, the gentle, caring Master. Obi-Wan jumped forward, hands outstretched, but the butterfly fluttered away high into the sky.

"Come back here! That's not fair!" Obi-Wan cried. The butterfly disappeared. Obi-Wan turned back to his clan, expecting to see them playing and running around but he didn't. It was all empty. He was the only one left. Obi-Wan's stormy blue-gray eyes began to water with tears. He was afraid! Master Yang-Di had told the younglings what happened when they were all alone. Obi-Wan sat down, crying.

"Hello, young one. What are you doing out here?"

Obi-Wan looked up and squealed in fright. The figure bent down and picked him up. "Let me go! Let me go!" Obi-Wan squealed, struggling.

"Hey, hey, whoa! It's okay! It's okay."

Obi-Wan paused, seeing the lightsaber on the person's belt. He pulled back his hood, revealing a kind face, blue eyes, a long beard and a moustache. "Who are you?" Obi-Wan whimpered.

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn. You are Obi-Wan Kenobi, aren't you? What are you doing out here all alone? Where's your clan?"

Obi-Wan sniffled and wiped his tears away. "I don't know. They're gone. We were out for playtime, and I was chasing a butterfly. I didn't mean to run away, I was just having fun."

"Naughty boy, running away like that," Qui-Gon said, smiling warmly at him. He tapped Obi-Wan's nose. "Let's go find your Crèche Masters before they start to worry."

"Will they be mad?" Obi-Wan asked, trembling as Qui-Gon walked into the Jedi Temple.

"I'll tell your Masters that it was an accident," Qui-Gon assured. Obi-Wan snuggled closer to the Master.

"Thank you so much, Master Jinn!" Master Lang-hi was saying.

"We apologize. Was Obi-Wan bothering you?" Master Yang-Di shot Obi-Wan a stern and meaningful look. Obi-Wan shrank back, whimpering, clutching Qui-Gon's robes.

"No, no, not at all," Qui-Gon replied, smiling. "It was a pleasure to talk to him."

Yang-Di snorted. "Well, thank you again, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon nodded and brushed Obi-Wan spiky brown hair. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan watched with huge eyes as Qui-Gon stood up.

"You're not going to stay?"

The question surprised Qui-Gon. Yang-Di gave Obi-Wan a firm smack on the head. "Master Jinn is busy. Thank him for rescuing you, youngling, and go and play."

Rubbing the place where Yang-Di had hit him, Obi-Wan bowed – or at least tried to. "Thank you, Qui-Gon." He flinched when Masters Yang-Di and Lang'hi flashed him a meaningful glare. "Er, I mean, thank you, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan corrected quickly. He watched as Qui-Gon walked out of the Crèche."

"Is he going to visit me again?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If he has the time, Obi-Wan. Go and play."

Obi-Wan ran off to his friends, Bant, Garen, and Reeft.

The next day, the younglings were painting pictures, and Obi-Wan was trying to paint a picture of the butterfly he had been chasing. Just when he was about to add the finishing touch to his butterfly, somebody knocked over a jar of red paint. It splattered his picture, ruining the painted butterfly. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, eyes round. His arch enemy, Bruck Chun, had knocked over the jar of paint – deliberately. "Hey, Oafy-Wan," he sneered.

"Don't call me that! You ruined my painting!" Obi-Wan said, making Bruck snort.

"So what? It's just a picture, Oafy-Wan. I don't care about pictures."

Obi-Wan lost control of his temper. The jars of paint exploded, splattering the younglings. They all started wailing about how their paintings were destroyed. Obi-Wan gulped.

"Now look what you did, Oafy-Wan. Now Master Yang-Di and Lang'hi are going to come, and you're going to be in trouble," Bruck said tauntingly.

Just at that moment, the door swung open and the Crèche Masters ran in. "What happened?" Yang-Di demanded. The younglings fell into a terrified silence. "Answer me!" Obi-Wan gulped as all of the younglings pointed toward Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan exploded the paint jars!" Bruck howled.

Obi-Wan clenched his fists. _Hate you. Thanks a lot_, he thought.

"Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi, follow me!"

Obi-Wan swallowed and got up from his chair. Master Yang-Di had used his full name. It was _not_ a good sign. Obi-Wan caught sight of Bant's anxious face. He shook his head and walked out of the door. He stopped, nearly crashing into Master Yang-Di, who had turned around and was glaring at him, arms crossed.

"What happened?" Yang-Di demanded.

Obi-Wan shrank back. "Master, it was Bruck, he –"

"No excuses, youngling! You will answer my questions truthfully or you will get a spanking."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Master … it is the truth … Bruck … he knocked over a jar of red paint on my picture!"

"The. Truth."

Yang-Di's tone was cold – also not a good sign. "Master, it is the truth," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Are you really continuing to lie to me?"

Tears began to run down Obi-Wan's cheeks. His blue-gray eyes were tear-filled and he began to sniffle.

"No crying! Do not cry, Initiate."

Obi-Wan quickly wiped his tears. "I'm sorry, Master," he whimpered.

Yang-Di sighed. "We will figure this out later. For now, you will clean up the mess you have made. Then come and see Master Lang-hi and I."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan was on his knees, scrubbing the paint off of the ground and walls. Occasionally, Bruck would make a cocky comment, taunting Obi-Wan.

"You fit the job you're doing. Maybe you should just stay in the Crèche and scrub the ground instead becoming a Padawan Learner. It's not like anyone's going to pick you."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, fuming with anger.

"Initiate Bruck Chun! Stop making arrogant comments to Obi-Wan and help him!" Master Yang-Di, who was supervising, barked.

Obi-Wan hid his face and slightly grinned as Bruck got to his knees and began to help, sighing. Obi-Wan felt a sharp blow to his head and looked up into Yang-Di's glare. "You have nothing to smile about, youngling."

Obi-Wan nodded meekly and continued his job. After all the paint was washed off, he stood up, back and knees aching. He sighed, threw the sponge across the room and stomped over to the Crèche Masters' room. He couldn't believe he was being punished for something he didn't do! Well, he did blow up the paint jars, but it was only because of Bruck. Wasn't it?

**Yeah, man! The start of a new journey! Have fun reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was Obi-Wan's eighth Life Day. Bant, Garen, and Reeft were beside him, wishing him a Happy Life Day. "Thanks, guys," Obi-Wan said. "It would be great if a Master picked me today."

Bant, Reeft and Garen were already picked by their Masters, and Obi-Wan was still waiting.

"I'm sure you'll get picked soon," Bant told him. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Thanks."

Bant's Master was Master Tahl, Reeft's Master was Binn Ibes, and Garen's Master was Clee Rhara. Obi-Wan was actually a bit happy that Master Qui-Gon Jinn hadn't picked an apprentice ye. The truth was, Obi-Wan wanted to be his Padawan.

"Er – Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "What?"

"Our Masters need us back at our quarters. We have to go. Sorry," Reeft said. Obi-Wan a bit disappointed, shrugged.

"Okay."

He watched as his friends ran off. Obi-Wan yawned, stretching. He got up and walked toward the Crèche. He hated that place; he felt that he was old enough to be a Padawan now. As soon as he entered, Master Lang-hi rushed up to him. "Obi-Wan, the Council would like to see you."

Obi-Wan was surprised. He hadn't done anything wrong lately. Frowning, he headed toward the Council Chamber. He stood outside the door, waiting.

"Initiate Kenobi, come in, you should," Yoda's voice sounded.

The door slid open to the right with a hiss and he stepped in, slightly nervous. The entire Council was there, including Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan frowned. He knew that Qui-Gon wasn't on the Jedi Council, so why was he here? Yoda's words jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Initiate Kenobi, how feel you?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Calm, Master," he answered.

Yoda grunted and shuffled forward. He gave Obi-Wan's knee a whack. Obi-Wan clutched his knee cap, wincing. Yoda whacked the other knee. "Youngling, how feel you?" he repeated.

"Confused, and curious, Master," Obi-Wan answered truthfully.

Yoda gave a low chuckle. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, no longer Initiate you are. Padawan, you shall be. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, accept Obi-Wan Kenobi as your Padawan, do you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master and Padawan you are. Serve each other and the Force you shall." Yoda ignited his lightsaber along with the other Council members. They surrounded the two and brought their sabers down to their sides. Then they sheathed their sabers.

Obi-Wan stared up at Qui-Gon, shocked. Qui-Gon smiled. "Happy Life Day, Obi-Wan," he said quietly.

**I know, I know, that chapter was really short, but hey, I promise it'll get more intresting later! Peace out, dudes!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The Padawan braid felt awkward for Obi-Wan. He had been Qui-Gon's Padawan for at least a week now, and he was perfectly happy. Well, not perfectly. Between Obi-Wan and his friends, tension was falling. Obi-Wan didn't know why. About two days after Obi-Wan became Qui-Gon's apprentice, Reeft and Garen had turned hostile. At least Bant wasn't like them.

**FLASHBACK**

_"__Hi, Reeft, Garen!" Obi-Wan called. He had expected his best friends to wave back and was clearly taken aback when they ignored him, shoving past Obi-Wan._

_"__What's gotten into them?" Bant wondered out loud from beside Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan shrugged. "Maybe they've had a bad day."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Obi-Wan sighed. He did not like arguing with his friends. He was in the Library, doing some studying as Qui-Gon had instructed, when there was a loud crash behind him. He whirled around and saw Bant glaring at Reeft and Garen with her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare try that again!" she shouted.

Obi-Wan rushed over to her. "Try what?" he demanded.

Bant pointed indignantly at a broken chair behind her. "I was picking out a book when these morons came and started to throw a tantrum!" She indicated Reeft and Garen.

"Don't call us morons!"

"Then don't throw chairs at us!"

As their voices raised higher and higher, the spectators nearby fled, as if sensing the tension. Obi-Wan shouted in surprise as he went down. Reeft had tackled him for no reason. "What - What are you doing?" Obi-Wan spluttered. "Let me go!" He threw a fist at Reeft's chin. Reeft reeled from the impact. Obi-Wan spun around to see Bant struggling under Garen, who was repeatedly kicking her in the ribs. "Bant!" he yelled, and rushed forward. Reeft's foot tripped him and Obi-Wan skidded, knocking down chairs and desks. Obi-Wan sprang to his feet and ignited his blue lightsaber. Reeft unsheathed his green saber, too. Obi-Wan and Reeft clashed sabers, making an awful sizzling sound, while Bant struggled under Garen. Obi-Wan flipped back and brought down his saber when it promptly flew out of his hand. He crashed his head against Reeft's, groaning in pain. "What is your head made out of?" Obi-Wan complained.

"Yours isn't pillow soft either!" Reeft snapped.

"Stop."

The calm voice interrupted the fight and shouting. Qui-Gon, Tahl, Binn Ibes, and Clee Rhara were standing there. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan's and Reeft's lightsabers. Obi-Wan rushed over to Bant when she cried out in pain. "Get off her!" he snapped and pushed Garen away. He helped Bant up, who could barely stand. She was clutching at her ribs, Obi-Wan's head throbbed. His shoulder also burned from a mark Reeft had made during their lightsaber duel.

"What is going on?" Tahl prompted, her eyes stern.

"Nothing!" the four Padawans snapped at once.

"I don't think this is nothing," Ibes said. "Look at all the injuries all of you have. I thought the four of you were best friends. You've never fought like this before."

"How would you know?" Garen muttered, glaring at Obi-Wan.

"I've noticed that the four of you aren't as agreeable on terms as you were before you all became Padawans. Would you like to explain why?" Rhara inquired.

Bant leaned against Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan and I didn't do anything! These slug-brains just suddenly started to pick on us."

"We are not slug-brains!" Reeft yelled, clenching his fists. His Master, Ibes, held him firmly as he struggled to lunge at Bant.

"You act like it!" Obi-Wan blurted out. Garen and Reeft both glared at him. Obi-Wan swallowed. _Oh, sith. Did I just really say that to two of my best friends?_

_Yes, you did, Padawan._

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon in surprise, then shrugged. "I don't know what's happening. I just want to be friends again!" he said to Reeft and Garen.

"Oh, so you're acting all goody-goody because you're Qui-Gon's apprentice?" Garen sneered. "Tell you what - being his Padawan doesn't change anything about you! You act as if you're the best of us just because your the great Jedi Master's Padawan."

Obi-Wan gaped at him. Was that really what his friend thought? "I ... I was not acting like that!" he snapped, temper running short. "In fact, I think you two acted more like that just because you were jealous that I got the Council's approval. Well, tell you what! It doesn't matter who your Master is! Every Jedi Master here is one of the greatest in the world, not just Master Qui-Gon. I think you should be proud of being a Padawan Learner! I think that we're really lucky to even be Padawans. Some Initiates just go to the Agricorps because a Jedi Master wouldn't pick them! I can't believe that you're complaining when you should be happy and proud!"

Garen and Reeft stared at him. Bant was smiling at him. Qui-Gon gave him an approving nod.

"Did you hear that, Padawan?" Ibes prompted Reeft.

"Yes, Master. Now I realize the mistake I have been making all this time. I was jealous of Obi-Wan. I thought he got the fame just because his Master was one of the greatest Jedi Masters ever." Reeft walked over to Obi-Wan and Bant. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Obi-Wan shook his head. Garen stepped forward and also shook hands in apology,

"Bant, I'm really sorry for what I did. I've given you some serious injuries and I regret it," Garen said quietly.

"It's all right, Garen, my wounds will heal."

"Very good. Now that everything is figured out, we will discuss more serious things later, such as punishments or the mess you have made in the Library." Tahl indicated the messy Library. Books were knocked down, chairs were broken, desks had toppled over, banging the computers together into one messy pile.

"Oops," the four apprentices chorused, exchanging guilty looks. "Sorry."

"Get yourselves to the Healers," Qui-Gon ordered. He gave Obi-Wan a nudge. "Go on."

Obi-Wan walked out with Bant, Reeft, and Garen - his best friends.

**Hey there! Hope you liked that Chapter! I'm sorry if there wasn't a lot of action in it, and that there was more of a conflict between the four characters, but I just wanted to do that. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Obi-Wan groaned as he stretched, releasing the tension in his muscles. Next to him, Bant gave him a look before continuing. Reeft was muttering under his breath, pausing to watch Garen scrub at a particularly dark mark. As a punishment for fighting amongst each other, their Masters had decided that the four Padawans woudl clean the floor of the Jedi Council Chamber - a horrible punishment, in Obi-Wan's opinion.

"I don't know how they even got the floor this dirty," Bant complained.

Obi-Wan remained silent. He decided to lighten up the gray, stormy moof by tossing his sponge at Reeft. It hit Reeft's neck and the Padawan gasped in shock. Obi-Wan was slightly dismayed. He had aimmed for Reeft's face, but had missed. He shrugged. Oh well. The neck was close enough. Reeft smirked. "Pretty good aim, Obi-Wan, as usual." Obi-Wan glowed with pride until Reeft flung his sponge at him. It landed square on Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan spat out water and soap. "But not good enough."

Obi-Wan grinned at Garen and pointed at Bant, who was scrubbing, muttering about how stupid and immature boys could be. Garen nodded, grinning, and dumped a whole bucket of water on her. Bant choked in shock and she scrambled to her feet. "Oh, you're not getting away with that, Garen!" she shouted. Obi-Wan watched, fascinated, as she collected all the water with the Force and filled up the bucket. It hovered threateningly over Garen, whose eyes widened. Everyone knew he hated water.

"Come on, Bant, don't do it. I'm your buddy and -"

He choked promptly as Bant allowed the bucket to tip, releasing the water inside. Garen was shouting, running around as the bucket chased him. Obi-Wan was choking with laughter. That is, until the chamber door slid open with a loud hiss. The Padawans froze, staring. Staring at Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

"Having fun, Padawans?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master Windu," Reeft replied.

Yoda came forward. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, wincing, as the old Master whacked his knee caps. "Part of the punishment, this was not, young ones," Yoda pointed out.

"Yes Master."

"Go to your Masters, you will, and tell them why I have sent you back to your quarters," Yoda said.

"Yes, Master."

"Go, you should, before you get into more troule."

Obi-Wan raced out the door, wanting to be released from the Masters' stern stares. "Look what trouble you got us into, Obi-Wan," Reeft said, slightly teasingly.

"Now we'll have to tell our Masters that we were misbehaving," Bant sighed as she stopped at her quarters. "Bye."

After a while Obi-Wan, whose quarters was the farthest away, came to a stop. He entered the access code and entered. His Master, Qui-Gon, was sitting at the couch, reading a datapad. "Hello, Obi-Wan. Where are you off to?" the Master inquired, not looking up from his datapad as Obi-Wan attempted to sneak into his own quarters.

"Hello, Master," he said, coming over with a sigh. He sat down. Qui-Gon looked up from his datapad and considered his Padawan for a moment.

"Something is troubling you, is it not?" Qui-Gon prompted.

Obi-Wan sighed. He mmight as well get over with it. "Yes, Master. We were scrubbing the floor as you instructed us to do, Master. Then we started a water fight. Master Yoda and Master Windu found out and sent us back to our quarters," he confessed.

Qui-Gon considered him. Obi-Wan could not bare to meet his eyes. Qui-Gon raised his bowed head and a hand, making sure that they made eye contact. "Obi-Wan, please do not tell me that you are looking for trouble again."

"You may punish me if you want, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"Not punishment, Obi-Wan. Rather correction."

"Correction?" Obi-Wan echoed. Confused, he looked at his Master.

"From punishment comes anger. From correction comes love," Qui-Gon told him quietly. "I love you, Obi-Wan. I care for you. That is why you will be corrected, not punished."

Obi-Wan smiled, understanding. He waited for Qui-Gon to continue. The Jedi Master did so. "You will be grounded for a week, Obi-Wan, and help out Master Yoda in the gardens. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Obi-Wan groaned as Qui-Gon opened the blinds, letting the sunshine stream in. "Wake up, Padawan," Qui-Gon chided. "It's morning already."

"Master, please close the blinds," Obi-Wan begged. He heard Qui-Gon chuckle and felt a firm slap to his bottom. "Ow!' He sat up quickly, glaring at his Master.

"You had better be awake in ten minutes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon told him sternly.

With an exaggerated sigh, Obi-Wan flopped back down. He tossed and turned in his bed, every once in a while glancing at his clock. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew that Qui-Gon would correct him without hesitation. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and went into the refresher. After getting cleaned up, he walked into the kitchen. Qui-Gon was making a kind of vegetable soup that Obi-Wan hated. Gagging, he stumbled out of the kitchen. He frowned when there was a knock to the door and he called, "Master! Someone's in the door!"

Qui-Gon hurried out, ording Obi-Wan to stir the soup. Pouting and grumbling, Obi-Wan did as he said.

* * *

Qui-Gon slid the door open. Tahl was standing at the doorway. "Tahl! Come inside, come inside." Qui-Gon welcomed his old friend. They sat down on the couch. "What brings you here?" he asked curiously.

Tahl sighed. She fiddle uncomfortably with her lightsaber before starting. "You see, there's trouble on New Apsolon. Apparently the Absolutes on Apsolon are causing trouble. People are dying because they won't do their dirty work. The Jedi Council wants you and me to go on this assignment together."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reply when he heard the garbage disposal. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't you dare!" he cried, striding into the kitchen to reveal a sheepish Obi-Wan with the soup pot in his hands, about to throw it into waste.

"But, Master, it tastes disgusting!" Obi-Wan complained. He gulped when Qui-Gon's glare struck him.

"If you would rather go to the cafeteria and eat there, you can," the Master said. Obi-Wan gave a defeated sigh before carrying the pot back to the stove and began to stir. Shaking his head, Qui-Gon walked back to Tahl. "What about our Padawans?" he asked his friend. Tahl met his gaze and Qui-Gon knew the answer before she even said it.

"They are to stay at the Temple and continue their studies. After all, this mission probably won't take long."

Qui-Gon gavve a small nod. "Master, the soup's finished!" Obi-Wan called.

"I'm sorry, Tahl. We'll talk more later."

Tahl nodded.

* * *

**Sorry, I know this chapter is short. I promise that in the next chapter Qui-Gon and Tahl will go on the mission. I'll make sure it isn't boring. Peace out!**


End file.
